when theres nothing else you can do
by deathwriter777
Summary: when a happy 15 year old girl loses a baby and the love of her life on the same day she goes in a state of depression  and loses herself can a certin blond someone whos life is just as bad help her find herself again? sorry i suck at summarys please read
1. best boyfriend ever

ok so this is a store i wrote maybe at the end ill tell you why...this story means a lot to me and i hope you al

l like it.

**chapter 1-**

it all started when...

*knock* *knock*..."ugh mom why do we have to do this? simon and i are supose to go out tonight." i complained to my mother jocelyn morgenstern, i hate the sound of that lastname coming out of my mouth. "clarissa fray straighten up! they just moved here and your being rude! its nice to make a good first impression to make them feel welcome!" i rolled my eyes "yes mother!" i said sarcasticly

i waited a few more seconds befor ringing the doorbell since my mothers plan of knocking obviously wasn't working. as i did so my phone went off i quickly glanced down to see an urgent text from Simon saying that I needed to go see him. I looked at my mother who was on the phone with my stepfather you could tell because of the yelling. I slowly took a step back and took off down the street beformy mother could even notice.

J.P.O.V.-

There was a faint knocking at the door, but i decided to ignor it seeing as it was probable Izzy locked out of the house...Again. I opened a box and reached into it to pull out my IPod that "the witch" wouldn't let me put it in my pocket fro some stupid reason. I went out the back door to take a walk so I could clear my head **_(sorry i hate when theres to many changes in p.o.v but just go with ity please)_**

_ c.p.o.v_

"clary open this" Simon said as he handed me a tiny blue box. I looked at the box then back at him an back at the box. I slowly lifted the lid revealing a pair of dimond earrings in the shape of a star , which is my favorite shape. I looked up at him tears staining down my cheeks. "Simon there beautiful!" "I love you cl-" I cut him off by crashing my lips into his starting a fire of burning passion that ended in his bed.

_**ok so im sorry its short but i had my sister type some of it because i was about to throw up so i only gave her part of it to type not the whole thing but i promise the last chapter will be longer i r&r tell me if i should continue.**_


	2. this is gonna be a long day

chapter 2-

"have you told your mom yet?" maia asked as she plopped down on my bed.

"no i havent even told simon yet"

"clary your two months pregnent you have to tell him and what are you going to do about school it starts tomarow?"

"i dont know but i dont know how im gonna tell simon im pregnent!" i said a little louder then i should have.

"you dont have to" a familiar voice said behind me.

s.p.o.v.

" clary i need to think untill then i dont think we can see each other." the words were like acid coming out of my mouth. i cant belive i just said that! befor she would say anything i turned and ran out the way i'd just came in. i needed to get away i couldn't even look at her face i couldn't bear it. i couldn't bear it i couldn't stand knowing i made her make that look i caused those tears but why did she have to get pregnent! everything was so perfect untill this! i thought as an 18 wheeler took me by surprise...

c.p.o.v.

HE JUST BROKE UP WITH ME? i thought as he rushed out of my room. I went to follow him but as soon as i walked out of my door i felt a hand grab hold of my forearm so tightly i was sure would leave bruises. i looked up to see my stepfather valentine, glaring down at me hatred flooding his eyes.

"Maia." he barked. "it'd be best you leave." she didnt move. "NOW!" he screamed and without hesitation she ran out the door. not even a second later i feel his fist connect with my stomach."YOU STUPID WHORE! I WONT ALLOW THIS! YOUR NEVER GOING TO RESULT TO ANYTHING . ALL YOU ARE IS SOMEONES BITCH AND THATS ALL YOUR EVER GOING TO BE! YOUR FUCKING UP YOUR LIFE YOU STUPID FUCKIN WHORE!" he screamed while connecting his fist with many places im my body. he grabed my hair and threw me down on the floor. he kicked me repeatedly untill he heard my ribs crack. he continued to beat me for what seemed like hours untill i passed out from the pain.

(the next day)

i awoke to an annoying buzzing noise. i looked at my phone hoping simon had text me like he does every morning.i walked over to the bathroom and looked at myself in the mirror . i raised my shirt to expose my stomach i became instantly annoyed at the sight. i couldn't tell if it was all one big bruise or lots of tiny ones... this is gonna be a long day.

(at school)

Everyone's whispering when they see me but it's all just crazy talk "oh my god clary are you okay?" aline asked quickly  
>"yea Aline why wouldn't I be I mean it's not like my boyfriend got me pregnent then dumped me yesterday then my jackass of a stepdad had to go and kill it! So to answer your question?yea Aline I'm fine better then ever!" I said sarcastically. She looked at we with pure shock on her face. "you. Done. Know."she stated. "know what?" I asked. "Simons dead"<p> 


End file.
